


Touchable 3 - Perfect Harmony (post Fugue)

by adeclanfan



Series: Touchable [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Graphic messy sex, angst, cuddles and possible tears, spoilers for season 4 episode - Fugue</p><p>Sanctuary Bingo prompt - Metamorphosis and Sanctuary For All</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchable 3 - Perfect Harmony (post Fugue)

Warnings: Graphic messy sex, angst, cuddles and possible tears, spoilers for season 4 episode - Fugue

Sanctuary Bingo prompts - Sanctuary For All and Metamorphosis

\-----------------  
Magnus watched Will walk away and sighed. She turned away from the sight of his retreating back, hugging herself. The view of her city was usually a balm on her tired soul, but not for this. Cold, heavy dread sank in the pit of her stomach as Helen stood at the window replaying the ups and downs of the last four years in her mind.

When she recruited Will, Magnus had been certain he was exactly what she needed. Ashley had proven herself to be very good at capturing Abnormals, but she made it clear from an early age she didn’t want to follow in Helen’s footsteps in medicine or as the Head of the Sanctuary Network, or even Head of the Old City Sanctuary. She wanted more freedom than those things offered, and Helen couldn’t blame her. Her life was devoted to helping Abnormals and she had hopes for Ashley in that regard. As a mother, Magnus wanted Ashley to have the choices and freedom Helen’s youth didn’t see fit to offer her, basic human rights she‘d had to take from Victorian society by force because she was a woman and considered less than a man.

None of it mattered now, Ashley was gone, so long ago now for Helen. If there was a single good thing about spending 113 years in seclusion, it was that she’d been given the chance to slow down and let herself feel the pain of losing Ashley, and John, and truly come to terms with it. If there was a secret to her ‘Zen’, it was letting them go and dragging herself on through time without them, without anyone but herself to depend on.

Coming back to her ‘real’ life was so much harder than she’d expected. It was vexing and disorienting, like going into her office and finding all the things on her desk moved. Nothing was where she thought she left it. Henry was going to be a father. Kate was in love with the leader of the Hollow Earth Abnormals. Nikola joined with the government, and while he hadn’t turned his back on her, not completely, his betrayal left her with cracks in the foundation of her life. Now, Will was having doubts about her and his future with the Sanctuary network. It all left Helen had gaping fissures in places she’d never thought could be cracked.

It hurt. God, it hurt. She held herself and sobbed from the pain of it. Physical pain she could endure, work through or ignore, but this was something Magnus had no recourse for. She wanted Henry and Kate to know love and have families. Did she blame Nikola? Her charming scoundrel was trying to survive as best he could, just as she was. Did she blame Will for his doubts? No, his short time with the Sanctuary had been filled with traumas and trials and he was understandably terrified by the prospect of suffering another loss of someone he loved, like the ones he’d faced with his mother and Clara. Magnus knew loss better than anyone alive, and could empathize with him wholeheartedly.

Did she believe that rainy night when she’d handed Will her card was a mistake? It didn’t feel like a mistake then, and it still didn‘t now. Opening his eyes, giving him the validation he needed, all of it was worth it the price they‘d paid. Those were reasons to be proud, not ashamed. Still, Helen did have a laundry list of reasons to feel guilty about him, to be certain. Should she have gone more into depth on the possibilities for danger and injury and death before she took him on? Would he have walked away rather than risk the myriad of perilous and potentially lethal Abnormal encounters?

Magnus saved him when the Cabal had turned him into a monster in an Abnormal fight club, but it had been too close. Transformations were Helen’s worst nightmare, but she’d managed to pull him through it and get him back. The incident only proved to be foreshadowing for all the other times Will would look death in the face over the four years he worked for her. She’d nearly killed him herself in the submarine when she‘d been taken over by that water Abnormal. Will was taken over by a macri, had it tortured out of him. Then he’d died and been brought back to stop a tsunami from killing thousands of people. Add to the list being slowly turned into a lizard creature and it nearly broken him, whether he chose to admit it or not. Trouble seemed to stalk him wherever he went, more than most others she recruited over the years. Maybe she should’ve waited longer before offering him a place with them.

Strong arms embraced Magnus from behind and she allowed herself to relax into Declan’s warm, comforting embrace. He didn’t speak, but then he didn’t need words to convey his message. The man rarely did. His touch and quiet strength were enough to let Helen know that he was with her. He would give her anything she asked of him, up to and including his life.

“Was I wrong about Will?” Helen asked, quietly.

“Do you think I would rally the troops behind him and put him in charge of the Network if I didn’t stand behind him, and by association, your choice of him as your second-in-command?”

Helen hiccupped, holding tight to his arms where they crossed around her middle. “I don’t know, anymore. I’m doubting everyone and everything since I came back, it seems.”

Declan turned her around, and cupped her face in his palms, thumbs brushing away the tears from her cheeks, “Helen.” His mouth sought hers, his lips warm and soft. He kissed her doubts away with a tenderness that melted her insides, and left a warmth low in her belly.

Oh, dear, strong Declan, she thought to herself as she looked into his concerned blue eyes. Why couldn’t I have met you at Oxford? My life would have been so much brighter.

“James and I had a row at least once a week over something, and more than once it came to blows… in the locked confines of the gym, of course.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, “I never suspected…”

“Of course you didn’t,” Declan shrugged. “We were very good at keeping our dirty laundry from floating across the pond. Doesn‘t mean everyone was walking around naked in London, we have more people, and by default more problems.”

The mental picture made Magnus chuckle. Declan’s smirk told her he was pleased with himself because he managed to get a smile from her. “I don’t know. The idea of turning the London Sanctuary into a nudist colony might hold some appeal to the Abnormals who would prefer not to wear clothing.”

He winced. “Not going to happen. Not on my watch. There are too many bits I just don‘t want to see if I‘m going to sleep well at night.”

“You find time to sleep?” Magnus teased him. “That’s not acceptable.”

Declan smiled, and his eyes crinkled at the corners, “My sleep tends to come in a bottle and burn going down.”

“I prefer sleep if it comes with a warm body attached, myself.” Magnus gave him a sly look from under her still damp lashes.

“Oh, absolutely. I couldn’t agree more.” Declan’s smile grew wider. “In fact, I’m feeling the need for a nap… Care to join me?”

“What an excellent idea.”

 

They managed a two hour nap spooned together in her bed. Helen woke to find a burning mouth on her bare breast, sucking hard on the nipple and sending like pulses of sensation straight to where Declan’s fingers were caressing her intimately between her legs. She moaned and writhed for him like a complete wanton. Declan loved it when she was vocal, so she didn‘t hold it back. Her fingers carded his short hair and his eyes were full of heat as they held hers.

The last sleep fuzziness cleared when a finger entered her and crooked in just the prefect way to find her g-spot. Helen opened her legs wider to give him more room to move those clever fingers, and move them he did. Declan fingered her and he teased her clitoris with this thumb over and over alternating until each movement brought splashing sounds from her drenched pussy. Then, he moved from sucking on her nipples to sucking and lapping up the juices he’d teased from her. She was brought close to orgasm quickly. She felt it build, and Declan’s tongue was now darting in and out of her in an absolutely maddening way. Her thighs closed around his head and Declan pulled back to escape her.

“Wait… come back…” Magnus whined, and it was so not like Magnus, Declan barked a laugh. She scowled. “It’s not funny, damn you.”

Declan smirked at her, “Something wrong, guv?”

“If you tease me, I’m going to make you regret it,” Helen hissed through clenched teeth.

“Wouldn’t dream of being a tease.”

“Bloody liar!” Helen sat up and her momentum pushed Declan onto his back, with her on top of him. Another foot and she would have knocked them both off the end of the bed and onto the floor. As it was, Declan’s head was half off the bed.

He grinned up at her. “It’s a good thing I like my women pushy… and shrill.”

“Shrill?” Helen’s voice rose an octave. “Did you really have the gall to just call me shrill?”

“Oh dear, gone too far?” Declan raised his eyebrows in a question, looking too smug and self satisfied for Helen’s taste.

Magnus straddled his hips, settling her slippery sex over his growing erection. She leaned into him until their noses were touching, “I’m going to make you rue the day you were born.”

“Sure it’s not you ruing the day I was born? In both timelines?”

“Snarky bastard.”

“Thought I was a cheeky bastard. Moving up in the world, then.”

Helen lifted her hips and settled herself down onto his thick cock. Declan’s eyes went wild for an instant, but he didn’t try to stop her from taking him inside.

In truth, Magnus knew his thoughts were otherwise occupied. Her breasts now had his undivided attention; Declan had quite a well hidden breast fetish. He kept his eyes on her face all day, because the man was just too polite and respectful to indulge himself, but after their first intimate encounter, Helen discovered his secret. Helen had taken to wearing more conservative blouses when Declan was in town, as a mercy to him. When they were alone, it was a different story, she let him play with his new toys.

“Well, are you going to stare at my breasts catatonic or are you going to lavish attention on them?” Her hands came up to cup them and flick at the nipples until they started to tighten. “I like it when you suck on them.”

Declan blink once, very slowly and his eyes moved to her face, then back to her nipples. “You’re going to be the death of me, yet.”

“I think you handle me quite well,” Magnus admitted, with a smirk. “I was thinking… we’d both enjoy it if you came on my breasts.”

His mouth gaped, “Wot?”

Helen grinned, “Not right this minute, but later, when I’m finished having my wicked way with you.”

Declan smiled like a kid on Christmas morning when they found a new, shiny motorcycle under the tree. “Right, we’ll just do that then.” His hands palmed and massaged her breasts as she started to ride him. Helen set their pace to suit her, slowing each time she approached the edge and letting herself cool down, then starting to build it back up.

“Now, who’s the tease?” Declan growled, after four or five stops.

“Time to change positions.” Helen smirked as she slid off of him. “Against the headboard if you would, arms out.“ Declan put his back to the headboard and Magnus pulled a pair of silk scarves from a drawer and returned to the bed. She tied each of his wrists to the posts of the four poster and then straddled him, again. It amazed her how perfectly his cock fit her, even though he was one of the most well endowed lovers she’d ever had. Half a dozen thrusts from him up into her in their new angle had her climaxing with a groan and a sigh of relief.

Her heaving breasts were perfectly poised to receive Declan’s licks and kisses and nuzzling. In this position she could use her hands to direct his head to the places she wanted him. She rotated her hips one too many times and Declan gave the bonds a tug. “Fair warning, luv. If you do that thing with your hips again, I’m going to come, condom or no.”

“Oh dear, we can’t have that, now can we…” Magnus raised her eyebrows, playfully.

Helen untied his hands and it surprised her when Declan took the lead. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her wrists above her head. With a satisfied smirk, he entered her. Declan pounded into her until her body stiffened on the precipice of another hard climax, and then he stopped.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Oh, I dare. I very much dare.” Declan kissed her long and slow and Helen sighed into his mouth. He planted a last kiss on each breast before he straddled her ribs and took himself in hand.

“Wait, I was close…”

“Patience is a virtue.”

Magnus mumbled a few choice four letter words as she watched him getting himself off with short efficient strokes. “Couldn’t we at least…”

“Too late, coming…” His teeth were clenched and his body tensed above her. Warmth splattered over her breasts and belly and a little trickled off her chin. With a finger, Magnus caught the errant trickle and licked her finger clean. The look of wonder and adoration on Declan’s face more than made up for the mess that was cooling on her skin and starting to tickle along her ribs in little rivers.

Another few seconds and Declan climbed out of the bed and returned with a warm soapy cloth. Helen took it from him and chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed with a shell shocked look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Scrubbing a hand though his hair, Declan sighed, "You have no idea how many times I've fantasized 'bout something like that with you... and your..."

"Really?" Magnus turned her body, so she was facing him. "How was it, then? Good? Better than you imagined?"

"Do you even have to ask? I think you killed my brain for a minute."

Magnus patted his thigh. "Always glad to help."

Clean up complete, Helen took his hand and pulled Declan back into the bed to spoon with her. When they were settled, and warm again, she whispered, "You owe me another orgasm."

"Give me a minute." He kissed the top of her head where it was rested on his bicep. "So, you have any deep, dark fantasies you want to act out?"

Helen snorted. "Only the same one all proper Victorian girls grow up with."

"And that is?"

"Pirates."

"Pirates?" She could hear the puzzlement in his voice.

Helen turned in his arms. "Blame it on those dreadful penny novels filled with respectable ladies kidnapped and ravished by attractive, misunderstood pirates."

“Our next Ball needs to involve costumes, then.” Declan chuckled and brushed her lips lightly with his. "So, that explains why pinning your wrists gets me an added boost of… ”

Magnus cut him off, “I was hoping you wouldn’t figure that out.”

“You mean the way I was hopeful you wouldn’t start hiding your breasts when I was around.”

“We need to negotiate new terms.” Magnus gave him her best ‘British Charm’ look.

“Aye, I think we do.”


End file.
